


Pas De Deux

by cosmotron



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dancing, F/M, kind of, metaphorical dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotron/pseuds/cosmotron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes to compare her relationship with Angel to a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Written for evil-little-dog at "Bite Sized Bits of Fic" on Livejournal. Prompt was: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy/Angel, "another slow dance, another heartbreak".

* * *

When Buffy is feeling particularly poetic-y, she likes to compare her relationship with Angel to a dance. Not the dancing that she saw so much of in her high school years - which was basically just swaying in one spot - no, she pictures it as a slow, intricate, dance, more like the dances of Angel's time, which is kind of appropriate anyway.   
  
It started when they first met. Step forward, step back, the dance becoming more and more intimate as time passed. Looking back on it she can practically hear the orchestra in the background, communicating without words their story. Betrayal! Heartbreak! Murder!  
  
Maybe she could sell the rights to her life to a ballet or something. After all, the cost of slaying was high, and it wasn't as if she had a part-time job anymore.   
  
She can make jokes about it now, when he's not there and they aren't dancing around each other. Pretend that she won't dance with him again.   
  
But she does, every time. Their story never changes; they know how it will end.   
  
And still, they dance.


End file.
